An adventure in berk
by Losser Geek
Summary: "In a Wabac travel, Mr. Peaboody, Sherman and Penny get stucked in an age in which they never have been and they never thought they would be in."


Chapter 1: _**"A Small Accident"**_

It was a normal day in the lives of Mr. Peabody and Sherman. They just came back with Sherman's best friend, Penny Peterson, from a great adventure in the WABAC.

"Wow, That whole trip though Ancient Mexico was pretty fantastic, huh Penny?"

"Of course it was, it was amazing! I didnt know the Mayans had great aim with their spears." She said as she spun around the WABAC's revolving chair, showing off her joyful attitude.

"yes they were pretty skillful in their aim" said Mr. Peabody rather upset at the door of the WABAC which has a spear stuck through.

"Oohh..." Sherman said a bit spooked

"Oops, i forgot about that" said Penny a bit terrified

"Dont worry Penny, Mr. Peabody will fix it. Right Mr. Peabody?" said sherman

"i think so sherman, I hope it hasnt caused too much damage to the WABAC"

"Will that be bad Mr. Peabody?" said sherman while inspecting the imperfection

"No not at all, Sherman, it wont be a bad thing. Unless we encounter another..."

"Black hole!" said penny

"Exactly Penny" said Peabody as he turned around "It wont be a problem unless we encounter… a black hole!"

Mr. Peabody then realized that the WABAC is heading for a black hole, with them still inside.

"I have to divert all the energy we have to the rear thrusters!" he said while typing fast on the control panel while Sherman and Penny protected themselves by the rear of the WABAC.

But then came a warning screen. "Error., insufficient energy, Unable to send fuel to rear thrusters" said a female robotic voice

Mr. Peabody looks at Sherman and Penny with a worried face much like Penny and Sherman's, but once Mr. Peabody looked at the black hole, he realized that this was not the kind of black hole that he already knew. It had the design of a kind of portal plasma blue , Penny then hugs sherman and he hugs back, while Mr. Peabody just lowers his head and closes his eyes just like Sherman and Penny, hoping that nothing happens to them .

 **Meanwhile in the skies of the ocean island, Berk…**

Hiccup was training new flying maneuvers in the skies of Berk, with his Night Fury dragon, Toothless.

"Good job buddy, every day you're learning more excellenently" said Hiccup making a small show of affection at the bottom of Toothless' neck, which he responded with a cheerful and friendly gesture.

But suddenly, Toothless gestured a look of worry and distress and as he looked skyward.

"What's wrong Toothless?" Said Hiccup a bit afraid

Seeing how Toothless kept looking at the sky, Hiccup did the same and found a great, big plasma blue portal illuminating the sky. At the same time, an apple red sphere, came out of the center of the portal and fell directly towards the ground, with screaming sounds heard afterwards.

"It sounds like there are people insidethat thing. Lets go check it out, and hurry!" said Hiccup while flying Toothless to the falling object.

 **Meanwhile, back at the WABAC…**

Despite the WABAC falling to the ground in rapid speeds, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny were still sustained as they fell

"Mr. Peabody?" said Sherman as air blows against his face

"Y-yes, sherman…" said Mr. Peabody, barely able to speak

"i love you…" he said with a cracking, saddened voice

Mr. Peabody looked at him as he shed a couple tears but smiles for what could be the final time.

"I love you too Sherman, forever and always"

Afterwards, Penny took Sherman's hand and looked at him straight into his eyes.

"S-Sherman?"

"Yeah, Penny?"

"Y-you're, the bestest friend i could ever ask for"

"You too Penny. Im glad we became friends, Penny" he replied with a smile on his face

Suddenly, the WABAC stopped, but strangely, it didnt crash to the ground al suelo, much to the surprise and confusion of the three.

"Wha just happened, Mr. Peabody? Sherman said in confusion

"i dont know, Sherman" said Mr. Peabody as he checked on the WABAC's control panels

Outside the WABAC, it turns out the mysterious forse keeping the three alive was Toothless, grabing Ahold of the WABAC from the top of the sphere

"Great job bud! That's how we do it! Now lets land."

The WABAC then began to descend from the air, which further surprised Mr. Peabody.

"I don't understand. How are we still afloat" He said as he inspected the entire cabin in order to find the mysterious sourse that apparently makes them float without any power.

After a long and strange glide through the sky, they all arrived in a forest, where Toothless gently lets go of the WABAC.

"Where are we?" said Penny

"I have no idea, Penny" said Sherman as he looked at the door.

"i suppose it would be best if we went out and investigate" said Mr. Peabody as they all approached the exit.

"Good boy, buddy!" He said lowering from his back and removing the mask from his face. "I think you earned double beef legs tonight "

Hiccup then started to hear that the sphere's doors started to open so he and Toothless decided to go into hiding in the bushes."Here boy, lets go!"

As soon as Mr. Peabody managed to open the WABAC door, it shatters into pieces

"this doesn't look like Ancient México anymore" said Mr. Peabody as he walked out of the WABAC with Sherman and Penny following suit, holding hands as means to stick together.

The first thing that came to view coming out of the WABAC was a big, desolate forest.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Toothless were inspecting them from behind the bushes.

"Do you think theyre people too?" he asked Toothless chimuelo who was also staring at them. "We should probably go take a closer look."

"H-hello?" Yelled Mr. Peabody in hopes of finding some people in the area

"H-hello" responded what appears to be a teenage boy's voice, coming from the bushes.

"We're time travelers from the future. We mean no harm." said Mr. Peabody, trying to visualize the stranger. "Our time machine malfunctioned. We nearly crashed and died."

"yeah, i know" the mysterious voice said as he walked out of the bushes and approached the three. "I was training my pet when i saw your red sphere come falling from the sky"

"Okay, well i believe introductions are in need of order. My name is Mr. Peabody, this is my son, Sherman and his friend, Penny" Introduced Mr. Peabody as he extended his hand.

"My name is Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock' introduced Hiccup.

"Hi Hiccup" said both Sherman and penny as they silently giggle over Hiccup's name.

"its a pleasure to meet you all" said Hiccup as he shook hands with Mr. Peabody

"I know this is a farfetched question, but do you happen to know somplace that could have the resources we need to repair the machine so we can go back home?"

"Well, I do know someone who can help us, but, hes back at my village, we'll have to go there before nightfall."said Hiccup as he looked into the forest"

"but it might be far away. Maybe miles away. How can you expect us to get to walk all the way there?" said Penny

"Who said anything about walking?" Hiccup said with a smile on his face

 **5 minutes later...**

Hiccup, Sherman, Penny, and Mr. Peabody were all enjoying a flight on Toothless' back as they all head for Hiccup's village, Berk.

"WAAAAAHOOOOO!" Yelled Penny as the breathtaking ride was exhilarating and fun

"THIS IS AWESOME!" exclaimed Sherman

"So it was you and Toothless who saved us before we crashed?!" Said Mr. Peabody

"Yeah!"

"Well, thank you!" Mr. Peabidy said while trying not to fall.

"You're welcome. Hold on tight, were about to go very fast!" He said as he gestured Toothless a sign to go faster. Toothless replied with a smile as his speed accelerates tremendously

With that said, they all head for Berk while enjoying the breathtaking journey.

 **A/N: Hey, how are you all, my fellow fanfic reading friends?**

 **This is my first ever How to Train Your Dragon, so i hope you like the crossover with Mr. Peabody and Sherman. :)**

 **It would mean a lot if you guys leave a review over what you think over this. A favorite and follow is also much appreciated.**

 **One more thing, I would like to personally thank the translator for this story and newest friend on Fanfiction:...**

 **-TexasBornMind76**

 **Well… thats it for now, but ill be back soon with more. So see ya later!**

 **T/N: Hey guys! TexasBornMind76 here! I just wanna let you all know that i am happy to be helping Great Writer14 on this story. As a fan of both MPAS and HTTYD, i was willing enough to offer my services to translate this story for all of you. Be sure to read more stories from both of us, we appreciate the feedback.**

 **Anyways, that's about it so I'll see you guys soon!**


End file.
